A New Student and A New Host
by Mysterious Figure
Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran High School. How will this affect the host club? Who is this mysterious student? Is it a he or a she? Adventure/Humor/Drama/Romace all of it in this story. Read and find out.
1. A New Student

Hi Mysterious Figure here, this is my first story so please don't hate.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS DUE TO COPYRITE! I AM DOING THIS FOR FUN AND FUN ALONE. Plus the new student is my own PLEASE ENJOY AND REVEIW.

Chapter 1 – A New Day and New Student

A day like any other day at Ouran High School. The most prestigious and elite high school for those with excellent social standards and filthy  
rich families are to attain. The host club being a club where the most handsome boys with to much time on their hand entertain girls with too much time on their hands.

It began with a young girl named Haruhi Fujioka walking to school wearing a standard boy's uniform. Why you might ask is she wear a boy's uniform due to a small indecent. Haruhi accidently knocked over a priceless vase costing her eight million yen and now she is trying to pay all of it back by working as a host.

As Haruhi was walking to school she noticed a boy going the same way she was. The boy in question was tall short brown hair and green eyes staring off into the distance. "Huh, he must be a new student; I have not seen him before, "Haruhi said. The boy in question stops and looks at the huge school he was going to attain. "I wonder what awaits me these next couple of years," he said. He smiled and walked off to the administration building in order to get his schedule for the year.

Haruhi had continued walking to class but, wondered who this new student was. Unfortunately she knew today was going to be a long day because of the host club. She had host club every day but, she knew what to except from them. She got to class and was immediately glomped by her friends the Hitachiin twin; Hikaru and Kaoru. "Get off me you guys," Haruhi said. "We just wanted …., Hikaru said. "To have fun …., Kaoru said. "With our toy," they both said in unison, giving Haruhi a devilish smile they always give.

She sighed but, soon their homeroom teacher and started class and everyone got work. On the other part of school the chairman himself gave a tour of the school to the new student. "This place is truly amazing, I cannot wait to start tomorrow," the boy said to the chairman. The chairman gave him a small smile and said, "I hope you like it here." The chairman had told him tomorrow was going to be his official day to start classes. The student asked if he could stay and look around some more before returning home. The chairman said of course, and if you need anything don't hesitate on asking me or any teachers if you get lost. It is a big school after all. They both smiled and depart their separate ways.

It was the end of the day, which meant time to host. Haruhi dragged her feet to music room 3 and was great by the roses going to her face and a happy Honey-sempai jumping into her arms. "Hello, Honey," Haruhi said. "Hi Haru-chan," Honey said giving his signature lolita smile.

"HARUHI", Tankai yelled while running toward her and glomping her. "Tamkai get off me," Haruhi said while pinching him to get off. Tamkai fled to his corner of woe and weeped. Mori came over to haruhi, said hello and pick up honey so they could start to host. "Look alive everyone, time to host," Kyoya said. Today was lucky because they didn't have a theme today so; they wore their usual ouran standard male uniform. Which consisted of tan dress pants, white buttoned up shirts with black tie and azul colored blazers.

"Welcome my princesses to another lovely day but not as lovely as you," Tamaki said give off his trademark smile. The girls were wooed and heart-struck at his words as hearts appeared in their eyes. Haruhi sighed knowing tamkai's way of hosting. As the wooing was happen the mysterious new student was wondering the halls of the academy. "Hmm the chairman was right it's huge, hopfully someone can help me find the way out of here," the student said. Suddenly a gust of wind followed by a girl running off somewhere important.

"What the hell was that?" the student wondered. Maybe I should check it out the student pondered. A sudden Renge burst into music room 3 with sparkles in her eyes. "Big News everyone, BIG NEWS!" scream Renge leaving her out of breath. "What is it Renge-chan," the host club asked. The clients of the club behind them wondering what could be so important.

"We have a new student coming to Ouran academy," Renge said with sparkles in her eyes. "Kyoya do you know who this new student is?, Tamkai had asked."Odd, even I did not know of this new student," Kyoya said. The rest of the host gasped and took one step back. Sweat forming the host club did not know what to say. "What, so I'm wrong for once," Kyoya said standing calmly. Before anyone got a word in The twin yelled, ITS THE END OF THE WORLD.

Renge stopped her star-struck gaze and gave them a hit on the head. "Ow what was that for?," the twin said in unison. "Enough of that we have to find out who this new student is," Renge said. "Why?," said Tamkai, Hikaru and Kaoru. "Because if it is a she we will have another person to talk to about the fabulous host" Renge said smiling cheerfully. Honey was curious thou and asked Renge out-loud. "What if it's a Boy Renge-chan?," At the moment Renge did not know what say. "Ah, well if it's a boy then nothing really it's not like he's going to be as handsome as the host club" she said undoubtly as roses appeared in the background.

All of a sudden the door to one of the twin doors to the host club slightly open. The Host Club got into position to greet the guest while their clients waited to see in anticipation. The door opened and roses flew to the guest, "Welcome" the host club greeted but were astonished of what they found.

Ha ha, cliff hanger the suspense must be killing you.

Host Club: HEY YOU CAN STOP HERE; IT'S LIKE STOPPING IN MID-SENT...

Review in order to find out


	2. A New Host?

I'm back and I brought a new chapter hope you enjoy.

Note: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB DUE TO COPYRITE. I DO OWN ANY CHARACTER THAT IS NOT FROM THE ORINIAL COPYRITE OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. THANK YOU

I also apologize for misspelled names if I spell someone name incorrect please notify pls

Enjoy the story

_Last time on The New Student and The New Host…._

_One of the twin doors opened. Rose petals flew to the unknown guest and the Host Club greeted. Unfortunately they were astonished at who opened the door._

"Oh it's a boy," the twin said in unison. "You must be the new student everyone is talking about," Kyoya responded. "Who knew the new student who is male that I might add is openly gay," Tamkai said. The student in question titled his head slightly in a confusion manner. "I am sorry, but I got lost and I followed some girl that headed this way," the student had said. Tamaki had listened to what he said but sprang forward to his questioning. "So, what kind of guy are you into?" Tamaki said. The student was going to answer but Tamaki cut him off. "Do you like the Silent type pointing to Mori, The cool type; Kyoya, maybe the Lolita Type; Honey, The Mischievous Type Hikaru and Kaoru, The Average Type; Haruhi or someone like me the Princely Type; Tamaki?" The student caught Tamkai between sentences and told him that he was not openly or gay at all. Tamaki apologize for his carelessness and stood back with the other hosts.

"Welcome to the Host Club," they all said kindly. I am Tamaki Suoh king and president of the host club. To the left of him of was Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka aka Mori. To the right of him were HIkaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka. The student was curious at all of them to say the least, especially Haruhi. "Excuse but I'm sorry, what is a host club?" The club was surprised and gathered into a circle away from the twin door giving access to the clients looking to the visitor.

"Ok men and haruhi, what do you suggest we do?" Tamaki asked. "He doesn't know what a host club is," the twin both said. Haruhi spoke up and said that he is new and we should still be kind and treat him with respect. All of the club members blushed at Haruhi's statement. (Yes even Kyoya)

At that moment all the girls got a clear view of the mysterious visitor. They all were in awe due to how handsome he was. He had short brown hair flipped in the front like a wave. His green eyes seemed like they could pierced your heart and so bright they would put any emerald too shame. He had a tall and lean figure. He was as taller than Tamaki and Kyoya but only by an inch. All the clients could tell he had muscles by his shoulders and the way each of them were scanning him up and down while drooling with fantasies in their heads.

The Host Club turned their heads back to the visitor in question, who gave a kind smile back in respond. All the clients of the host club scream, "KAWAII!" as their eyes turned to heart shaped.

All of the members of the host club had sweat drop from there brow. "You know all the girls seem to like him," Honey said. "We should make him a host," Mori said. Everyone in the group looked at Mori questioning his statement. "Well it would be a raise in profit for the host club," said Kyoya (who obviously is thinking about nothing more than more money). "It's a good idea, especially he's new and it is always good to make friends," Haruhi said. The group blushed at her statement. "Then it's settle the new guy is a host," Tamaki said. They all agreed to it but, one thing still bothered them. "Wait, were making him a host but….." Hikaru said. "We don't even know his name?" Kaoru said finishing each other sentences.

The group walked back over to student and apologized for leaving at that moment. "We all would like to apologize for leaving you it was very rude of us," Haruhi said making it sound sweet and apologetic. "It is alright but it is rude of me really since you gave me your names and I did not have a chance to introduce myself," the student said. The clients squealed with delight at how the student acted so polite and kind. "We hate to be rude thou…," Kaoru said. "But, what is…," Hikaru said. "your name?" the said finishing together. "My name Umito, Yuu but, please call me Yuu" as he took a bow by presenting his hospitality.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuu," the host club said showing respect. After the unusual introduction Kyoya look up at the clock. "My apologizes my princesses but, today entertaining is over, we shall be here tomorrow so please return," Kyoya said give a devil smile behind is cool act. The girls disappointed on leaving but, excited about seeing the new student up close. All of them giggled and blushed when passing him.

All the girls left leaving behind the Yuu and the other Host Club members. "I don't suppose any of you have a map of the school, would you," said Yuu. Kyoya handed him a map being that he was always prepared. "Thank you Kyoya," Yuu said as he bowed before leaving. "Hopefully we see each other again," Yuu said but was stopped by the twins closing the door in front of him. "Is there something wrong, or something I did," Yuu said nervously. "Actually yes you did, you manage to woo practically all the clients and we found it very astonishing," Kyoya said in a cool manner. "I'm sorry if I was distracting your clients, I'll leave if it is the problem," Yuu stated. Tamaki pulled him back before he could get away and told him they were very impressed by his way of charming. "Thank you, I think," Yuu said seeming to be dumfounded.

"We have a proposition for you Yuu-san," Kyoya said. Yuu was going to say something but was cut off by Tamaki. "We the Host Club would like you Yuu , to become a host," Tamaki cheered delightfully as the background change into white roses. Yuu's sweat dropped unknowing how to answer the club. Sure, I would be delighted to be a part of the host club he said nervously. Then its settled Tamaki said in a very loud action, "Starting tomorrow you are a host." Yuu was befuddle but smiled and was on his way home thinking of how tomorrow would be like in the Host Club.

"Oh and if you see Haruhi please bring her with you so she is not late, thank you yuu-san," Kyoya said with an evil smirk. Haruhi sweat dropped at Kyoya's statement. "Sure Kyoya," Yuu said as turning back to the twin doors that were open again. "I wonder what tomorrow will be like?" Yuu pondered as he walked home.

**Another chapter done. YEAH! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS, OR THEMES FOR HOSTING IM OPEN FOR REASONING.**

**If you even would like to consider a pairing im willing to have some suggestions for it.**


	3. The Annoucement of a Host

_Last time on A New Student and A New Host…._

_Then it's settled "Starting tomorrow you are a host!" Tamaki proclaimed loudly._

-Insert line here-

"Yaaawwwnnn," said a very sleepy Yuu walking to the Ouran academy. "Today I start school and I start as a host," Yuu said walking to the homeroom. "I wonder what today's in store for me, oh well I just have to be myself," Yuu said cheerfully.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled while in homeroom. "What is it Tamaki, I'm very busy at the moment," Kyoya said with no emotion. "Today Yuu starts hosting with us aren't you exciting," Tamaki said happily. "Tamaki I'm busy trying to figure out how we will open the club today and introduce the new host, and his type," Kyoya said with a death glare. Tamaki backed off shrink in fear from "Mommy". "Kyoya I'm so sorry, but do you atleast know what homeroom Yuu is in just in case we need to talk to him," Tamaki said sobbing. "He in room…," Kyoya said but was interrupted by the teacher starting homeroom. "Good morning class," the teacher said. "Good morning sensai," the class replied. "We have a lot to go over but, we have a new student joining us," the teacher commented. The class was restless because of the new student.

"We have another new student," Tamaki cheered happily. "Please come in," Sensai said to the student. The student walked in and stopped in front of the class. Kyoya and Tamaki were both shocked at who it was standing right in front of them. "Hello my name is Umito, Yuu but please call me Yuu, it is a pleasure being here and hopefully we can be friends," Yuu said giving off a smile toward his following classmates. All the girls were drooling and most of the guys were pissed off at the attention he was getting.

"Kyoya I thought he was a new student meaning a freshman, not a transfer?" Tamaki said looking confused. (When isn't he confused really?) "Actually I have found some info about him but, don't worry too much Tamaki," Kyoya said calmly but snickering but giving off a demon aura. Tamaki shuttered because the way Kyoya was acting.

Later near the Host Club ….

"I'm going to be late for host club and it's my first day," Yuu sighed trying to hurry to music room 3. "Oh hello Haruhi," Yu said catching up to the honor student. "Hello Yuu-san," Haruhi said happily seeing her new friend. They kept going to the music room as they talked about classes and other school related topics. "Haruhi, may I ask you a question?" Yuu said cautiously because he did not want to offend her. "What is it Yuu?" Haruhi said. "Why are you in a host club and wearing a male uniform when you're a girl," Yuu said. Haruhi stopped in her place because he knew her secret but, was trying to convince him otherwise. "How did you know, I mean what are talking about," haruhi said as she was getting nervous due to he found out her secret. "I won't tell anyone I promise I won't," Yuu said. Its long story she said.

She explained the whole story of what happen between her and the host club. "Oh I see, but still I would not tell your secret to anyone," Yuu said. Haruhi was surprised by the action toward her being the only female in the host club but, as disguised as a guy. "You're nice and kind to me being a new student, you considered me a friend before even anyone else did," Yuu said with a smile. Haruhi smiled to knowing he could trust him with his word. "I Yuu Umito, will promise to keep Haruhi Fukjioka's secret as long as we stay good friends," Yuu said with a bow. Haruhi cracked a smile and laughed. "Thank you Yuu you're a great friend," Haruhi said wiping a tear from her eye. "Come on, will be late if stop right here and Kyoya will probably do something if were both late," Yuu said. "Alright let's go," Haruhi said as they both walked the rest of the way to music room 3.

In the Host Club…..

"MOOOMMMMYYYYYY," Tamaki yelled out. Call the air force, call your police force. Where are my darling daughter and son? "Son?"Honey said curiously. "Yes Honey-sempai, since Yuu is now part of the host club he is our son," Tamaki said cheerfully. The twin door opened revealing Haruhi and Yuu coming in at the same time. "Wow they're on time," the twins said. "HARUHI" Tamaki shouted before glomping his so called daughter. "Get off me sempai," Haruhi said. "Oh hello my darling son how was your first day of school," Tamaki said giving him a hug. "Son?," Yuu said questioning Tamaki. He treats everyone in the host club like a family so you get use to it in time haruhi explained. "Okay, I guess?," Yuu looking confused.

"What with the stage?" Yuu said. "Well you're a new host and we need to make it official," Kyoya said. "I don't think I need a huge entrance just to say I'm the new host yet alone the new student," Yuu said calmly. "But still you need an introduction of the new host and the new type," The twin said in unison. "Type?," Yuu said. "Like before when you first meet us, each host has a type due to personality or other tried reasons," Mori said. "Takashi are you tried?" Honey said. "Not really just wanted to explain it to Yuu," Mori said. "Thank you Mori-sempai," Yuu said. Mori smiled and patted his head. Yuu smiled back at him. "Okay it's time to host, Yuu you need to get ready so you are going to sit in the chair behind the curtain," Kyoya said. "Alright," Yuu said as he hopped on stage and went behind the curtain and sat in the comfortable chair. "Alright time is money, so let's begin shall we," Kyoya said.

The twin doors open and the Host Club ready to represent themselves. "Welcome," the host club said. The clients were confused due to the stage and seating arrangements. "We apologize for the change of arrangements my dear princess but there is something to discuss with all of you," Tamaki said in charming way. All the girls chatted among themselves wondering what all of this is about. "We know all of you are curious to see what we have to discuss, am I right my princess," Kyoya said in his cool guy act. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Boring," Hikaru said. "I'm too excited about this, lets moves this along shall we," Kaoru said. "Very well, Tamaki will you do the honors," Kyoya said as the twin cause him a headache. "My dearest princess we the host club would like to introduce you to the newest host, Yuu Umito," Tamaki said with an enlighten tone in his voice. Yuu took a big breath and the curtain rised. Yuu gave a huge smile and said,"Hello princesses it is a plessure being at Ouran but, more of a being with such lovely and beautiful princesses as yourselves." Yuu stood up gracefully placed his hand over his heart and bowed in consideration to the princess before him.

All the girls were in awe, some drooling, and some were jumping up and down seeing him not just as a host but in their class too. All in all the girls were excited about the new host. The stage was dismantled quickly. Chairs and tables were put back and the hosting began.

Everyone was quick to get into place for hosting but, Yuu was still new to it. Yuu carefully took a seat and already some girls came up to him and asked if they could stay and chat awhile. Yuu gave a smile got up and got his clients chairs and pushed them into the table like the gentlemen his was. They blushed at what he did. Yuu was a quiet person to begin with but opened to people gradually. One girl with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes asked him do you were glasses Yuu-kun. Yuu smirked at her by added kun to his name. "Yes I do wear glasses but I wear contacts most of the time," Yuu said. The girl was surprised by his statement but blushed anyway. Another girl asked if he had any hobbies. He smiled and said I like to draw, takes photos, swim and spend times with friends. She smiled at the last thing he said because he was new but already made such wonderful friends. The last girl, who had hair as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky asked him, why did you decide to attend to Ouran anyway Yuu-kun?

The girls look at Yuu because they all were curious. Even the host club member's eavesdropped on the group's discussion wondering the same thing. "I changed schools due to Ouran. They had given me a scholarship for swimming and wished for me to be at Ouran," Yuu said. "We have a swim team for the school," everyone questioned. Yuu head fell forward and sighed. The first to wonder was the girls until the last moment they blushed at what he said about the swim team. Each one of the girls sitting there was fantasizing about the small swim suits the boys had to wear.

"Are you all alright" Yuu asked. The girls look up but blushed deeper because Yuu was also on the team so they had imagined him in the tiny bathing suit.

Kyoya looked up at the clock. "Sorry princesses but it is time to go, we will be here tomorrow," Tamaki said in a gentle voice. (I laughed at this too. Tamaki gentle and quiet. Ha that's a laugh.)

The girls thanked him for talking to day and asked if they could request to sit with him again. Yuu said it would be an honor to sit with them again as he smiled. They blushed at how he treat them all so kindly but Yuu finished his appointment with a quick wink to them and they fainted.

"We will see you tomorrow my princesses, "Tamaki said while they left. Once the girls left a huge motor was hear underneath them. "HO HO HO HO," said a certain female student with excitement in her voice.

"Um excuse me miss but the host club is over", Yuu said kindly. I know she said. Yuu looked at her think who is she and why is she here?

"Hi guys," Renge said to the host club. "Hello Renge-chan", the host club addressed her.

"Renge-chan?" Yuu look at her questionly.

"Hi I'm Renge Houshakuji and it's a pleasure meeting you, Yuu-kun," Renge said beaming at him.

"It's my pleasure to meet such a fine elegantly lady as yourself," Yuu said with passion in his voice.

Renge blushed and had a moment to herself. Well know that is settled she said calmly. We need to fine what type of host are you? She had information about him, scanned him from head to toe and finally coming up with a decision. Yuu Umito also known as the Calm type. Your clam way of handling things. Your gentle voice as silent as flowing water. Your image is as that of the sea and know you are complete. She said with confidence staring at Yuu with sparkling eyes.

"Sorry but she can get like this at times," they twin said. Renge got out of her moment and chased after the twin trying to hit them. "Is it always like this," Yuu said while pointing to the craziness. "Most of the time," the rest of the host club said. "I think I'm in over my head a little bit about this club," Yuu said. While it cannot get weirder from here right, Yuu pondered.

**BOY YUR INTO A RUDE AWAKENING YUU AH HA HA**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT CAN ONLY GET JUICER FROM HERE**

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE (PUPPY DOG EYES) PLEASE**


	4. Today's Theme 1

**I'm BACCCKKK. Sorry I haven't been writing, been busy with work and other varies things. **

**But here's a new chapter and enjoy.**

**Me: Would anyone like to do the disclaimer?**

**Ranka: I WOULD! MYSTERIOUS FIGURE DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB DUE TO COPYRITE. **

**Me: Thank you Ranka-san**

**Ranka: You're welcome. But when am I going to be in the story? **

**Me: Very soon**

**Ranka: YYYEAAAHHH!**

OK back to the story and the newest chapter.

_Last time on A New Student and A New Host…._

_"Sorry but she can get like this at times," they twin said. Renge got out of her moment and chased after the twin trying to hit them. "Is it always like this," Yuu said while pointing to the craziness. "Most of the time," the rest of the host club said. "I think I'm in over my head a little bit about this club," Yuu said. Well it cannot get weirder from here right, Yuu pondered._

Skip the whole day of classes…. (Sorry valued readers having writers block)

"YUU-CHAN," Honey said as he flew into Yuu arms. Yuu knew honey did this to Haruhi, so he didn't mind it considering his family. "Hello Honey-sempai," Yuu said with a smile to his face.

"What are you wearing, Honey sempai," Yuu asked. Honey was wearing a white lab coat with brown pants and black shoes. While holding his bunny usa-chan in a nurse's costume. We have a theme today Honey beamed at him. "Theme?" Yuu said wondering what is going on.

"Yuu her's your costume," Kyoya said while handing over today theme outfit. Mori stepped out of the changing room with a white lab coat, black pants, black shoes and wearing glasses and holding a clip board. Mori gave a slight smile signaling him he can use the changing room.

The twin door opening to a Haruhi rushing to the Host Club. HARUHI tamkai yelled jumping onto haruhi. "Tamkai get off so I can get changed," Haruhi said attempting to get him off. "Oh my dearest daughter don't change because of me, Tamkai said while weeping.

Haruhi looked at the host club and noticed today's theme was at the hospital. Tamkai was wearing blue shirt and pants, while wearing stethoscope looking like he was about to do surgery. (I shuddered at this part. HIM DO SURGERY. NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD LET HIM TOUCH ME).

Kyoya was wearing a button down shirt with a tie while wearing a lab coat and a clip board with a chart on it. "Yes we are Haruhi," Kyoya said with a stoic face. "Here's your costume go get changed," Kyoya said. Haruhi began walking to the changing room but notice the twins were wearing white mid thigh apron but covered there chest n wearing pants like the ones patients wear for surgery. They were wearing bandages so the clients would seem worried about them.

Haruhi sigh and walked into the changing room. "Haruhi-chan wai-, "Honey said but was too late. Haruhi walked in closed the door behind her but was saw the back of Yuu while wearing only the bottom part of the costume.

Haruhi blushed deep red and turned around. Yuu turned around and noticed haruhi facing the door not to look at Yuu change. Yuu put the last of his costume on. He was wearing green pants and shirt and a green type of cap. He noticed he looked like a male nurse at a hospital. He sigh and walked toward the door. "Haruhi next time please knock," I would want you to walk in on someone changing. Especially if someone walked on you. Haruhi blushed a deeper shade of red.

Yuu walked out so Haruhi could change. Her blush faded and got changed into her outfit. "WHAT THE HELL," Haruhi screamed when she was done changing.

The host club looked up and saw haruhi dressed in a white nurse's outfit which went knee length and a white hat with a red cross on it and a thermometer here. Why am I the only one wearing a female outfit haruhi said with a demon glare.

"You look cute haruhi-chan," Honey said with flowers dancing around his head. The twin snickered at haruhi but, she knew it was them.

"Alright time to host, time is money," Kyoya said. The door opened and welcomed their guests.

"WECLOME", the host club said to the entering of clients. Hosting began right away and everyone began hosting to their preference.

"Hello my princess, you look so intriguing," Tamkai said. "Mind if a probe your brain my sweet," Tamkai cooing in her ear. "Ohh, Tamkai," the girl he was wooing. She blushed making the other girls blush too.

The other host did their methods of charming. While Yuu began charming his way. "Hello ladies it's a pleasure having you as my guests again and my patients," with a wink. The all three blushed at once. "You look so handsome Yuu," said one girl. "Yuu do use medical tools like the others hosts," asked another girl with auburn colored hair. "Oh yes my princesses, let me use this stethoscope compare our heart beats together," Yuu said in a intellectual nice way. They blushed again at his charming abilities.

The twins stopped their hosting and came over to Yuu to join him. "Yuu we're here for our check up," they said smiling towards him. The girls blushed a deep red.

"Here use this, "the twins said giving Yuu a thermometer. "Hikaru, Kaoru this thermometer is not the one for your mouth," Yuu said telling them the truth. The girls fainted at what Yuu said. "Well nurse Yuu you might want to get nurse haruhi to help us with our check up," they said with a wink. The girls of Yuu, Haruhi, and the twin fainted on the spot.

The clock struck four and the host club was over. See you tomorrow all my princesses' tamkai said cheerfully.

"Did you two know that was an anal thermometer," Yuu asked. "Of course we did but, we did it for the clients," they said not putting emotion into it. "How dare you treat your loving sister and borther that way," Tamkai told them.

Yuu and Haruhi gave a sigh. The twin door opened and revealed two freshman looking girls of Ouran academy. "Hello, sorry but the host club is closed for today," Kyoya said to the two girls.

They didn't listen because they ran to Yuu glomping him into a massive hug. "Umm Yuu who are these two girls," Tamkai asked.

"Introduce yourself you two," Yuu said to the girls. The girls were twins. "Hello I'm Umito, Yue," one girl said with black, shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes. "Hi I'm Umito, Sun," said the other girl with blonde golden hair and eyes as blue as the endless ocean. "We're the Umito sisters they said with a pose, with black and white roses in the background.

The host club cocked their heads and look at them curiously. "Why are you two here," Yuu said looking at them. "You didn't come home yet, so we decided to come get you," they both said together. "You three are siblings," asked Tamaki bluntly. Yes we are Yuu said with a smile. The twin girls look at Honey and squealed. "He so CUTE," they said in unison. "Alright time to go let Honey-sempai down, "said Yuu. "But next, treat him with respect he is a senior after all. The twin girls were in shock thinking he was a senior but looked nothing more but, an elementary schooler. "Sorry," they said apologizing. See all of you tomorrow Yuu said while leaving.

"This is getting very interesting," Kyoya said with a grin.

**Yeah another chapter done.**

**Read and Review Please, need more reviews. **

**And this time we get juicer with knowing Yuu-san a little better.**

**NOTE: I OWN ALL MY CHARACTERS; YUU, SUN, AND YUE UMITO.**

**NO STEALING OKAY.**


	5. The Umito and Fujioka Residence

**YYAAYY MORE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**By the way if anyone has a good idea for the theme I'll listen and see what I can do with it. Just saying if it's really good I'll put it in there. But only if I ask you guys first.**

**Anyway who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Twins: WE DO!**

**Me: Ok Guys go for it.**

**Twins: Mysterious Figure does not any Ouran High School Host Club due to copyrite.**

**Me: Thanks you two.**

**Twin: No problem **

_Last time on A New Student and A New Host…_

"_This is getting very interesting," Kyoya said with a grin._

"Yaawwwwnnnnn" Yuu said waking up. Thank kami it's Saturday. A day off from school and from hosting. Yuu got up and out of bed and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning, onii-chan," Yue and Sun said after making it all the way down the stairs. "Good morning, to you two," Yuu said rubbing his eyes trying to the sleep out.

"Good Morning, you three," a femine voice called out. The woman was Kyoko Umito. Mother of Yuu, Sun and Yue. What would you like for breakfast their mother asked? Yuu went toward the shove and grab the kettle filling it with water."I'll make us some tea," Yuu said. His mother smiled due to how kind Yuu was. She was about 5'9" had blonde hair that seemed like the color gold and eyes the color a sapphire. "Well good morning to everyone," a tall male figure appeared. It was Harou Umito. Father and husband of the family. He was tall and lean, he's hair color was black as the night and eyes the color of hazel but, appeared as silver.

Everyone seems lively this morning Yuu's father said. He sat down in his chair in the kitchen with his paper in his hand. "The tea's ready," Yuu said. Yuu got 6 mugs and placed them down filling all of them with tea. "Oh my darling son, what would we do without you," Kyoko said giving her son a hug. Yuu pondered I feel like it's like the host club when I walk in expect I'm home thou. "Kyoko give the boy some air, we don't want to break him," Harou said. Well the one thing Yuu wondered at least dad isn't like Kyoya. I don't need another one of him.

Somewhere Else….

Aacchhoo…. Kyoya sneezed. "Hmmm," I wonder who's talking about me this time. "Are you alright Kyoya," Tamkai asked. "I'm fine," Kyoya said as grab his hanky. "Are we almost there?" Honey said holding Usa-chan. "Hm" Mori himed signaling yes. Where does Yuu live again the twin asked? Yuu lives not too far from the school, so he walks to school every day. "So he's like us," Hikaru said. "No he is a commoner like Haruhi, but his middle class," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "Middle-class" the twins said. "Yes, his mother works as a jewelry store attendant at a store called Jade Palace, and his father works with electrical engineering," Kyoya said. "Ohh that's interesting," the twin said in unison. "However, a woman in the store loved the jewelry and outfit so much she offer his mother a job in clothing line industry as a vice president, while Yuu father's electrical skills served him a higher purpose and got a new job at design electronic toys and video games," said Kyoya. "So Yuu family is rich like us now" Tamkai said cheerfully.

"Yes but, they live in the same house because it's perfect for their family both parents said," Kyoya added. "Well the Umitos are different but, different can be good right Takashi?" Honey said. "Yea," Mori said. "Hey Kyoya who was the woman who offered Yuu's mom a job anyway," Hikaru said. "It was your mother because the dress Mrs. Umito was wearing was an original she made and your mother loved it so much she decided to have her work for the Hitchain Industry." Both Hikaru and Kaoru mouth fell onto the floor. "What about his father," Mori asked curiously. "I do not know what production indutray of gaming he is in," Kyoya said.

"They do however have two areas of land thou, their home beginning one and the old shrine that actually belong to one of their older family members." "Mr. Umito had it fixed up now and it is the shrine of Shuijin god of water due to their descendants praised the god." Kyoya said. "Wow the Umitos seem very down to earth people," Honey said cheerfully.

Back at the Umito household…..

"Ahhhh that was a good breakfast," Everyone said after being filled by Kyoko delicious cooking. "Thanks mom," Yuu said cheerfully. "Ohh anything for my baby boy," Kyoko Umito said. Yuu rolled his eyes as his father chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower, I got some things I have to do today," Yuu said to everyone. "Alright call us if you need anything," both his parents said smiling at him.

Yuu pondered, their great parents no matter what but, I still wonder what do my original parents would be like as he walked upstairs to his bathroom. You see when Yuu was 3 years old when he and his parents were in an accident, but luckily he made it out alive. His parents were not as lucky. He was put in an orphanage but, soon release to his new parents Kyoko and Harou Umito. He had a hard time dealing with it because he knew he never see them again. In the end he adjusted to his life with his new family. Until one day he discovered he was going to have twin sisters. He was happy of course of his new family but, deep down he missed his original family. He knew they couldn't come back. But he understood they were still watching over.

Yuu let a small tear fall knowing he was right and still had a good life. A great family and great friends what more could he ask for.

Yu got to his room stripped himself of his garments and went to take his shower. Downstairs the door bell rang. "We'll get," said the twins Yue and Sun. "Hello is Umito Yuu, available at the moment," Kyoya asked for the host club standing in doorway of the Umito residence.

"Oh it's the host club," the twin girls said. "Please come in, Mom, Dad we have visitors," the twin girls said signal the parents to come here. "Who is it, Yue, Sun?" the parents asked as they were walking toward the door.

"There the members of the club onii-chan is in," the girls said. "Sorry to intrude Mr. and Mrs. Umito," Kyoya said to Yuu parents. "Ohh it a pleasure to meet Yuu new friends," Kyoko cheered. "She reminds me of someone," Hikaru said. "Please lets us introduced ourselves," the host club said. " I am Tamkai Souh, Hi, we're the Hitachin twins Im Hikaru and I'm Kaoru, Hello my name is Kyoya Ootroi, Hi I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can called me Honey, He's Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori." It's a pleasure to meet you Umito-samas th host called said as they bowed.

"Ohh such wonderful and dashing friends Yuu have," Kyoko said. "It's an honor meeting you all," Harou said. "You have a love home," the host club stated. "Thank you, but you're looking for Yuu aren't you," Yue and Sun said. "Yes we are we were wondering if he like to hang out," the twins said. He should be out of the shower now thought his mother. "Yuu your friends are here," Kyoko said.

Yuu heard his mother called him and said his friends are here. "And I thou I had the day off, oh well," Yuu quickly got dressed in blue jeans, black sneakers and a long sleeve forest green shirt. He headed toward the stairs and walked down to host club and his family.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Yuu said to the host club. "Were all hanging out today and thought you wanted to come," Tamkai said happily. "Sure, see you later mom and dad," yuu said shouting out the door. "Calls us if you need anything Yuu," both parents said as he left.

"Hey where's Haruhi, I though she be with u guys," Yuu said. The Host Club was shocked he knew haruhi was a girl. (Cluesless and you guys thought only tamaki was the idiot) "You knew Haruhi was a girl," Tamaki shouted.

"Yeah but she trusted me and I promised to her I won't tell anyone her secret," Yuu said to all of them. The host club let a huff of air. "Alright, know the cat's out of the bag, we know we can trust you Yuu," said Kyoya. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul," Yuu said as he crossed his heart. The host club smiled as yuu said that.

"Were here ," Kyoya said getting out of the limo they were in. So this is where Haruhi lives, I wish I could do something for her Yuu thought. "Before we go meet Haruhi there is one thing you should know," Tamkai said to Yuu. "What is it," Yuu wondered. "It's Haruhi's father he's very protective of his daughter and..," Hikaru said. "He's works for an okama (cross dresser) bar," Kaoru said.

Ohh I see Yuu said. "Well I'm not one to judge but it is his life and he should do whatever fells comfortable for him," Yuu said. "Okay, whatever you say Yuu," the twins looked at him weirdly.

The host club knocked on haruhi's apartment door and waited for an answer. "Oh if it isn't the wonderful host club and the idiot king," Ranka said. Tamkai went to his corner and weeped. Ranka's eye caught something that was off on the host club. "Hello and who might you be,' Ranka looked over him carefully.

"Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Yuu Umito and I'm the newest host of the Host Club" he said with a heartwarming smile. Ranka studied his features and smiled. "Oh what a handsome boy you are no wonder you're in the Host Club," Ranka said. Yuu smiled and said it was a pleasure to make his acquaintance. "Oh and a gentleman at that, so much better then that idiot," Ranka said pointing to tamaki who still weeping.

"I'm sorry I was being rude my name is Ryouji Fujioka but please call me Ranka," he said. "Haruhi should almost be done in the shower so you can go and have fun," Ranka said. "Well it's a pleasure meeting you Ranka and I hope we meet again," yuu said.

Yuu wondered, why are we here, and why is haruhi envloved. Hope it has nothing to do with the host club; I just want to have some fun with my new friends Yuu thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Yeah Another Chapter Done. A lot I wrote in this one.**

**Keep those reviews coming in. **

**RANKA: Yeah finally I was announced.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**FIND OUT WHAT'S IN STOR FOR THE HOST CLUB NEXT TIME ON A NEW STUDENT AND A NEW HOST.**


	6. Planning & Thinking

**Hey Guys Sorry I haven't written in a while hope you're excited about this new Chapter**

**Me: So who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Honey: I will Mysterious Figure-chan**

**Me: Thank You Honey **

**Honey: Mysterious Figure does not any Ouran High School Host Club due to copyrite.**

**Me: (Gives Honey a piece of cake)**

**Honey: Thank you (shoves a piece into his mouth), Unto the Story.**

_Last time on A New Student and A New Host…_

_"I'm sorry I was being rude my name is Ryouji Fujioka but please call me Ranka," he said. "Haruhi should almost be done in the shower so you can go and have fun," Ranka said. "Well it's a pleasure meeting you Ranka and I hope we meet again," yuu said._

_Yuu wondered, why are we here, and why is haruhi enveloped. Hope it has nothing to do with the host club; I just want to have some fun with my new friends Yuu thought._

Haruhi finished her shower. Drying herself off with one towel, and the other around her hair. I hope those guys don't come today, I really need to study, haruhi thought to herself.

Haruhi slightly open the bathroom door but, saw the host club just outside the bathroom door. "WHAT THE FUCK," Haruhi yelling at herself. "Why are they here, especially now," she said having her hands in a fist form. The only thing in the bathroom was the clothes her father left her on the counter. The clothes her father left were blue jeans, a purple shirt with a silver butterfly on it and a silver hair clip. She sighed got dressed quickly and went out to the guest her dad just let in the house.

"Hi guys," haruhi said while walking out the bathroom door. The host club look at her and they all thought the same thing, SO CUTE. Everyone blushed excepted for Mori, Kyoya and Yuu keeping a stoic face. "Isn't my precious daughter looking fabulous," Ranka said as the background changed to flowers.

"Why are guys here anyway, I'm busy and I need to study," she said with one hand on her hip. "SO CUTE," they said out loud this time. She sighed. "Well we wanted to hang out so, we got Yuu first then you and were going to the mall." The twins said. "Why the mall?" haruhi said unknowingly.

"We need more themes to do more hosting and tamkai kept annoying me, until we go," Kyoya said with a grim look on his face. Tamkai hid behind Honey. (Oh yea hide behind the 3rd year who the lotia type but can still kick ass well played)

"Oh if that's the case, haruhi can go have fun all of you," Ranka said singing. The twin wraped both arms around haruhi and were off to the mall. "Hey wait, Don't I get a say in this," Haruhi said while struggling. "Nope," they all said while Yuu and Haruhi sighed when getting into the limo.

So you guys had no other themes for the host club, haruhi said bluntly. "No we do but we need custom outits made for us," Kyoya said pushing up his glass. Damn rich people she thought to herself. S what themes do we have Yuu asked Kyoya and Tamkai. "We have many such as; Egyptain, Renaissance, Animals, Fairtale, and so more my darling son," Tamkai said cheerfully. Yuu had a moment wow he if he had longer hair n blue eyes he b exactly like my mother Yuu shivered that went down his spine. "While we are here we will be looking at a couple other themes for the holidays, especially the end of the ball," Kyoya said with some emotion behind his voice.

"What is the theme at the end of the year, Kyoya," Yuu said out loud. "That's just it we need a good idea none are good so far." Kyoya said with a sigh. All the hosts put thought into what they could do and something they haven't done before.

"What about a beach party," the twins said. "That sounds good," Kyoya said. Anyone else got any other ideas. "Hm," all the host members said while thinking.

"How about a masquerade ball," Yuu said. Everyone looked up at Yuu. "That's not a bad idea either," Kyoya grinned. "So which one are we gonna do?" Haruhi asked. "We should let the clients decide," Honey said. "Hm," came from Mori. Then its settled we will discuss it with the clients for the end of the year.

"We're Here, Tamkai said while getting out of the limo.

**Hey guys sorry this Chapter was short.**

**Next time I'll make it longer **

**READ & REVIEW**

**Oh and if you guys read it help me out on deciding beach party or masquerade ball okay**


End file.
